What a request!
by Alphavolcano
Summary: Why was a founder member like him hiding from a neophyte? Because the blond had a request for him...! - Slight Zemyx - Implied Xemsai- Supposed to be funny


All the day. For all the day he had tortured him. The worst thing? The day wasn't over yet.

It's ridiculous that someone of his caliber is forced to hide to avoid a neophyte… REALLY ridiculous.  
But he does, because he knows that if number IX finds him he would make that request again… That request that in number VI's eyes is really _indecent_.

Silently sliding from one room to another, avoiding the gray area and the rooms, the Melodic Nocturne's favourite places, acting like nothing's happenening in front of Saix, that constantly patrols every single, DAMNED corner of the Castle That Never Was (After all, if he was found hiding in the closet by the Berserer, what an horrible spectacle would it be?), openly ignoring number II spastic questions, since he can't understand what "being repulsive" means and finally ignoring the strange noises coming from numer XII's room (He has nothing to do with the terrible things that happen in that torture room).

Unluckily, it looks like number VII is in a EXTREMLY foul mood (the Schemer doesn't want to know why) and so he stops his subordinate to ask with a cold and hoarse voice: "May I know what you're doing here at this time? Usually you're in Vexen's lab, making something blow up" "Judging from the shadow under your eyes, I could say that you didn't sleep a lot… Plus, your hoarse voice demonstrates that you've screamed, repeatedly, insistently… You walk slightly curved forward, symptom of backache, especially in the lumbar zone… And do I have to remind you that I have the proof that shows that you're a completly lost romantic guy?" Zexion's tone's almost menacing, with a tip of repressed pride. His Sherlock Holmes' abilities are dreaded by the other members.

It's impossibile not to notice the blush that appears on the face of the Second-in-Command, that almost for instinct tries to straighten up, only to fail, letting a soft pained whimper that makes number VI smile evilly "Can I go now Saix? Or I have to make Xigbar notice that the sofa in the grey area is strangely curved and that it shows signs of cla-?" "ALL RIGHT! Don't… Say another word… You may go… Wherever you want to go."

Ah. Perfect victory. When you know everyone's secrets, you became the Lord of the moment. Why don't they just elect you Superior?

While number VII goes away with a slighlt defeated expression, Zexion heads toward his sanctuary… The library. A huge collection of book of every age, that were catalogued by himself, with attention and skill… In some ways he was proud of it. And he is sure that Demyx would NEVER dare to enter that place… Right?

Anyway, he is sure that he wouldn't find Xaldin. Number II has a repulsion for book (Not about cooking) and he had recently started to despise the Schemer… For motives unknown to him, the cook put in his white rice a spice that causes the boy a violent allergic reaction (red, distended and itchy skin), but luckily Xigbar ate it by mistake.

When he finally manages to sit on the little sofa in the middle of the book shelves, he feels a shiver going up his back: something terrible's gonna happen. The moment he turns his head to look over the sofa back-"ZZEEEXXXYYYY!" "UUUAARRRGHHH!", the scream makes him fall like a potato bag (Or like a person hit by a fulminating ictus).

"I finally found you! Oh boy, I looked for you everywhere! I risked death, I tell you! That's why Axel always says "Never wake up the sleeping Larxene"!" obviously, the Melodic Nocturne doesn't notice that his "Zexy" is slowly slipping away…. Until he doesn't jumps forward, grabbing the grey-haired for the hips and throwing him back on the sofa.

"DEMYX. Leave me alone please, I have to-!" "But please Zexxxyyyy!" the blonde has the horrible habit of interrupting people "Why don't you satisfy me?" "No and again no! I refuse, really!" ignoring the other's puppy dog eyes, Zexion gets up and trie sto exit the room.

"I beg you! Does it cost you so much?" number IX's voice is almost pathetic and it's accompanied by a shattered expression that no one else can re-do.

Without wanting to, the Schemer visibly blushes and moves away his gaze "I-I don't want to! It's too embarassing! I-I can not lower myself to do such a… A… Degrading thing!". He's going to give up. You can read it on his face .

"Oh, come on! I promise that I won't tell anyone! Cross on the heart, and that a truck passes me over if I lie!" the innocent and childish smile on the neophyte's face is just too cute to say no "All…. All right… Give me the book… I'll read it to you…". Complete defeat for the founder member. Flawless victory for the Melodic.

"Here, take it!" with a joyful expression, the blond hands the other a book.

"Very well…. Chapter one…Winnie the Pooh and the research of the honey…" Yes, really degrading. But Demyx's tangible happiness repays him for the moral struggle he is carring out… He just hope that no one's looking.

-

"Sorry, what?" number VIII's voice is shocked and amused at the same time "Zexion was reading Winnie the Pooh to Demyx? Man, this is pure gold!" "I know! Am I or not blackmail's king…?" Xigbar is obviously proud of his discovery: who would have thought that his bad habit of eavesdrop would be so useful for such…Succulent profits?

"Oh, really…?" Saix's voice appears from no where just like his owner, that has a wicked grin sculpted on his face.

"Err… yes, Isa…." Axel is worried at the sight of the evil expression that his ex-best friend has "Why, are you intrested?"

Instead of answering, number VII turns around and goes away, humming happily "Dear Zexion, next time, I'll know what to reply to your words…"

Strangely, the Schemer wasn't seen for some times, after speaking with Saix. Coincidence?


End file.
